


I Like My Nails Super 美甲联盟

by asadeseki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, Nail Polish, The Avengers Have No Use for Traditional Geandered Shit, This Is STUPID, Tony Stark Has A Heart, i warned you, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一个巴基·巴恩斯通过美甲慢慢恢复的故事。</p><p>又或，OPI指甲油复仇者设计师套装成为年度销量冠军。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like My Nails Super 美甲联盟

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laudatenium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudatenium/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Like My Nails Super](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115091) by [laudatenium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudatenium/pseuds/laudatenium). 



> 没什么剧情，就是一群傻蛋为了一个朋友而互相捣鼓指甲（结果发现上瘾了）。  
> 一些指甲油颜色名字是OPI原有的，其他都是作者编的。漫画中还有一段[讲寡姐和托尼做指甲](http://weibo.com/5274281617/BuuV72RXR?type=repost#_rnd1444701075586)  
>   
>   
> 
> 
> 译注：  
> 依旧是我最喜欢的Team as family！只有一个主cp盾铁，盾冬、冬铁纯友情。个人感觉有隐冬寡～

一切都要从史蒂夫和巴基消灭完九头蛇基地后说起。

 

回到局里做完报告，他们就去公共楼层。巴基站在他身边，一如既往的沉默。他已经回归六个月了，正式加入复仇者也足有四个月，但他还是紧闭心门，安静缄默。

 

史蒂夫不知道怎么办才好。他拒绝把巴基隔离，尤其是想到自己当初的恢复过程，但现在他有点拿不准，这些变化对巴基来说是不是太过了。七十年，外星人，史蒂夫和霍华德儿子的关系，一切都太奇怪了。史蒂夫想帮忙，但也无计可施。

 

“陪着他就好，”娜塔莎告诉他，“他现在有点晕头转向，等他用自己的方式慢慢敞开心扉。他可不像你过渡得那么容易。”一点也不容易好吗。

 

客厅空荡荡的。

 

“贾维斯，大家都去哪儿了？”

 

 _“_ _索尔这周去拜访福斯特博士了。罗德斯上校和威尔逊中尉在探访退伍老兵。_ _Sir_ _、罗曼诺夫探员、巴顿探员和班纳博士都在三楼的沙龙，_ _”_ 智能管家回道。

 

“你能领我们过去吗？”

 

 _“_ _当然，队长。你也去吗，巴恩斯中士？_ _”_

 

听到自己的名字，巴基瞬间跳了起来，然后不置可否地哼哼。贾维斯就当他同意了，于是电梯门再次合上。

 

娜塔莎和托尼喜欢把美甲称为“闺蜜时间”，而且只要小辣椒在市里，就把她也拖过来。托尼平时会把沙龙——其实是个水疗馆——整个包下来，一周一次，或者每次走红毯前把自己收拾得光鲜亮丽，刮掉手上的机油，磨一下老茧。他们会享受美甲足疗，有时来一套推拿按摩（虽然托尼更喜欢史蒂夫给他按摩）。

 

等史蒂夫和巴基到了房间，布鲁斯和一个吓得抖抖缩缩的按摩师藏在帘子后面，另外三人坐在豪华按摩椅上修脚。娜塔莎在挑挑拣拣一桌子的指甲油，克林特在吃脸上的黄瓜片，托尼在玩手机。

 

“史蒂夫！”托尼大叫，史蒂夫忍不住冲过去给他一个吻，“克林特是个变态！”

 

“才不是，”克林特嚼着黄瓜片含混抗议。

 

“谁会吃脸上的东西啊？”

 

“谁会吃美国队长的大屌？”克林特反击。

 

“够了，我们是来 _放松_ 的，”娜塔莎一声令下，克林特和托尼怒瞪对方。

 

“我不知道他们怎么样，反正我挺放松的，”布鲁斯在按摩床上惬意地说。

 

巴基眼神游移，每隔几秒就瞟一下桌上的指甲油，然后飞快地看向别处。娜塔莎注意到了。

 

“巴基，”娜塔莎温柔地问，“你想做指甲吗？”

 

巴基大步走到桌前，拨弄了几下，小心翼翼地把一瓶亮粉色指甲油推到美甲师面前。

 

“「 ** _那是勇敢的浆果_** 」。好选择。”

 

“这怎么就勇敢了？”克林特问。

 

“那是颜色的名字，蠢货。去修修你的助听器吧，”娜塔莎在「 ** _红场邂逅_** 」、「 ** _午夜莫斯科_** 」和「 ** _俄罗斯海军蓝_** 」这几个颜色中犹豫不决，“我们可以把这个搞成集体活动，大家都来选个颜色。”她的语气不容反驳。

 

“那个叫什么？‘「 ** _好男人难寻_** 」’？我以前怎么没听说过？这就是我的自传啊，给我这个，”托尼要求道。

 

“如果大家都要做的话，我选「 ** _黑樱桃酸辣酱_** 」，”布鲁斯冷不丁蹦出来。

 

“给我「 ** _荷兰紫_** 」，”克林特头也不抬地说，“干嘛？这是我的专属色。”

 

“史蒂夫？”巴基问道。

 

“对啊，史蒂夫！”托尼起哄，“来个盾牌缩小版！”

 

“不，”史蒂夫扫视瓶瓶罐罐，“我觉得我能驾驭「 ** _大红苹果_** 」。”

 

“无聊，”托尼哼哼。

 

“传统，”他坐下来让美甲师修剪死皮。

 

 

* * *

 

 

从那以后这就成了固定活动。巴基有时候还会去超市买几瓶回来，让娜塔莎帮他涂。直到托尼威胁他再敢买垃圾开价牌子就没收他的史塔克信用卡，他才转而购买专业的高级货。

 

咖啡桌下面的架子日渐堆满Essie、OPI、Orly、Butter和China Glaze的小瓶子。巴基不满足于单一的粉色和米白色，选了很多亮色和深色。他喜欢那些小贴花，还有娜塔莎作为生日礼物送他的绘花笔，他让史蒂夫画了些图案，但他最喜欢的还是亮粉、金属色、裂纹，一切闪亮时髦的样式。网上流传着冬日战士、黑寡妇和猎鹰分别涂着「 ** _波点_** 」、「 ** _皇室约会_** 」、「 ** _需要墨镜吗？_** 」颜色的指甲油买咖啡的照片。

 

（而且人们开始害怕涂着亮粉的金属手。）

 

每个人都上了瘾，而且还挺……好玩的，史蒂夫不得不承认。他不喜欢花里胡哨，比较愿意尝试低调传统的颜色。托尼会选暖色系，山姆喜欢所有亮色，娜塔莎喜欢所有深色。克林特只涂紫色，除非你给他画弓箭。索尔只会选听起来最蠢的名字色号。布鲁斯喜欢温和的颜色，小辣椒只做法式，但她愿意坐数个钟头让巴基在她手上练习。罗迪最无所谓，他让他们随便涂，简直捡了大便宜。

 

史蒂夫不太在意颜色，而是这件事本身。之前，巴基一直畏缩不前，不敢和大家交流。每个人都尽全力让他融入进来，但都失败了。现在虽然进展缓慢，但至少他开始表现得像史蒂夫记忆中的那个机灵鬼一样了，更成熟，不再没心没肺，但也更放松，仿佛美甲让他找回过去的自己。

 

史蒂夫宁愿巴基把他的盾刷成「 ** _村绿色_** 」也不想从头再来了。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“托尼，”某晚，史蒂夫一边翻来覆去看娜塔莎和巴基坚持给他涂的深蓝灰色指甲（他们被那名字笑得发抖：「 ** _不！不！不！好吧好吧！_** 」）一边刷牙，“你做的这些对我来说意义重大，花那么多钱给巴基买指甲油——”

 

“不光是为了巴基，”托尼从浴室里走出来一边擦身一边纠正道。史蒂夫不知道自己是被他的裸体还是他的「 ** _加州覆盆子_** 」色的指甲搞得分心了。“整个小队，每个人都很喜欢。”

 

“只是——”史蒂夫吐出牙膏沫，“我不是对这个有意见——”

 

“哇噢，史蒂夫你别跟我说你不喜欢巴基轻易接受性别死板印象的颠覆，男人也可以涂指甲，只要他们愿意。我还准备让你的老二插在我的屁股里至少二十分钟呢，所以不许说——”

 

“不，我不是那个意思，只是——”史蒂夫挥挥手做了个鬼脸。

 

“挥手？通报？我不懂你的军事手势啊，队长。”

 

“太贵了，”史蒂夫咽了下口水。

 

托尼盯了他五秒，放声大笑。史蒂夫清清嗓子交叉双臂等托尼缓过来。

 

“史蒂夫，我是个 ** _亿万富翁_** ，”托尼终于笑够了，“区区几百瓶指甲油不在话下，甚至设计师款也行。现在，过来，在我们下去开睡衣派对之前……等等，指甲油。”

 

“是的托尼，指甲油，”史蒂夫回道，托尼眼中闪过兴奋的光芒，通常是要跑去工作室的表现，即使他们本来准备大干一场。

 

“贾维斯，你看看能不能让小辣椒跟市场部和OPI的设计总监开个会。我才不会留你干等呢，大兵，”托尼笑着拉过他，“现在来吧。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

战斗过后，包裹送到了。

 

大家做完报告洗完澡，聚到电梯里前往客厅等披萨外卖。贾维斯通知道： _“Sir_ _，波兹小姐正在等您。_ _”_

 

“噢操，史蒂——夫，掩护我，”托尼试着爬到史蒂夫肩上两脚乱蹬，布鲁斯和山姆立马躲开。

 

“有人有麻烦喽，”巴基幸灾乐祸地怪声唱歌。

 

 _“_ _她要求全员到场。_ _”_

 

“她会杀了我的！史蒂夫，你是我男朋友，你得拦住她！”托尼开始拽史蒂夫的衬衫裹住自己的头。

 

“托尼，她不会杀了你的。就算你让她高血压爆血管她都会一直爱你。贾维斯，为什么佩珀想见我们大家？”史蒂夫把托尼从衬衫底下拉出来，免得弄皱或者扯坏接缝。

 

“似乎是营销会议，队长，”贾维斯声音中带了一丝笑意。

 

托尼放弃钻进史蒂夫的衬衫，“你这小混蛋，”他还没来得及说完门就开了。

 

小辣椒坐在沙发上，膝盖上放了台笔电，身边是一个饱经邮政投递摧残的脏破白色纸箱。

 

“噢，到了！”托尼手舞足蹈地跑过去，撅着屁股抓起箱子跟封条搏斗。

 

“这是一个OPI的箱子？”布鲁斯问，“你不会真的买了更多——”

 

“嘘，绿豆，部分收益是捐给慈善机构的。小辣椒，市场部的人同意了没？”

 

“是的，但他们需要你们每个人的单独批准，才能投放市场。”

 

“什么东西？”史蒂夫漫不经心地帮托尼撕开封条，托尼半真半假地瞪他一眼，打开箱子掏出几个塑料盒和样卡。

 

“接下来——请——让——我——展示——OPI——复仇者——设计师——套装！”托尼费力地抽出一套钢铁侠配色的指甲油。

 

“你不是吧，”罗迪说。

 

“我就是！我要抢先抓住商机。看，看，看！”他硬把箱子塞到罗迪手里，大家都围坐在沙发和椅子上探头看。

 

托尼让他们传阅他的那包，里面有三瓶指甲油，一瓶亮红色叫「 ** _跑车红_** 」，一瓶亮金色叫「 ** _金_** － ** _钛合金_** 」，还有一瓶完美展现反应堆光蓝色的透明油，就叫做「 ** _反应堆_** 」。包装上是一个像女版托尼的高挑丰满的美女，穿着钢铁侠比基尼，挥舞双手好让大家看清她的美甲，脸上带着会心的微笑。

 

“本来还有一个叫「 ** _亲吻机械_** 」，但是他们没法给每个人都想出四种，所以就算了。不过他们还产了这些限量版，我们可以搞个拍卖——啊哈！”托尼掏出一个装满酒红色指甲油的包裹，“小辣椒，拿一个。”

 

“我还是不了，”小辣椒插话，“这不是我的菜……好吧，就拿一个，以备特殊场合，”她还是被托尼的噘嘴打败了，接过包裹去厨房找剪刀。

 

“下一个布鲁斯！嗷，看呐，两个人都有份哦！”包裹上的模特有两种装扮，一种是绿脸油彩穿着紫色比基尼，举起双手做了个唬人的表情，另一种是同一个模特穿米色休闲裤和宽大实验服，咬着一副道具眼镜框。颜色分别是浩克绿的「 ** _苏西粉碎！_** 」，很尴尬的深紫色「 ** _小小紫短裤_** 」，还有更柔和一点的米灰色「 ** _好脾气博士的一天_** ** _…_** 」，史蒂夫觉得应该没人想涂这种颜色，但是布鲁斯看起来很感激托尼的周到（他有时会抱怨只有给浩克，没有给布鲁斯的东西）。

 

“谢谢你托尼，从来没想到会有以我名字命名的指甲油，不管是哪个我，”布鲁斯把指甲油拿出来细细察看。

 

“下一个史蒂夫！”克林特从沙发后面挤过来，托尼开心地拆开一个红白蓝的包裹。

 

“本来很想要史蒂夫款的，但没办法只能做队长款，”托尼遗憾地递给他一个盒子，上面是一个穿着简略版制服的美女，那种制服在万圣节到处能看见，不过他很感谢他们细心地把模特的金发盘成胜利卷发*。

 

史蒂夫噗嗤一笑，他们果然还是按照红白蓝的格式，命名为「 ** _昔日辉煌_** 」「 ** _复古白_** 」「 ** _爆炸蓝_** 」，不过都是深色，跟国旗色很相符，比官方周边的亮色柔和多了。包装上还说有白色小星星的配件。

 

“哈，他们居然还用指甲油颜色开你年龄的玩笑，”史蒂夫吻住托尼，一是表示感激，二是堵上他的嘴。

 

“我觉得自己年龄挺好的，谢谢你。”

 

“你这是在挑战我吗？小辣椒，打电话让他们搞一点，怎么说呢，「 ** _精致银_** 」或者「 ** _糖爹_** 」之类的玩意儿。小辣椒，辣椒，椒～～～”她不为所动，真是聪明的女士。

 

“我觉得这就是一个国庆套装重置版，”娜塔莎坏笑。

 

“我才不介意，得整一套放我的 _美国队长_ 收藏品里，”山姆抢过包裹嘟哝道，其他人都表示赞同。

 

“下一个是谁？”史蒂夫脸红红的。

 

很显然是索尔。他的是深红色「 ** _阿斯加屁股_** 」，彩虹亮粉色「 ** _完美男（女）神_** 」，还有暴风雨般的灰色「 ** _你想握住我的锤子吗？_** 」。

 

“噢我弟弟肯定特别喜欢！或许还会自己定做一套！”索尔轰隆隆地说。

 

“不给反派！”托尼从托盘里捡起一个棉球扔过去，布鲁斯刚从咖啡桌底下拿出来准备收拾。

 

“那我必须送一些给我亲爱的简！我很想看她涂我的颜色！佩珀女士，我什么时候能预定？”小辣椒跟他说索尔可以想拿多少就拿多少，于是他忙着列出所有想送的名单，显然有简、达西、塞维格，还有新墨西哥开咖啡店的几位女士。

 

下一个是娜塔莎。她要求把模特换成不那么暴露的紧身衣，对颜色倒是很欢喜。「 ** _黑寡妇_** 」是有光泽的黑色，「 ** _西伯利亚之夜_** 」是午夜蓝，还有血红色的「 ** _敌血_** 」，估计会从此成为她的标志色。

 

克林特和山姆争吵起来，因为他俩的包裹里都有闪粉黑「 ** _哭吧哭吧草泥马_** 」。克林特的还有淡薰衣草色「 ** _箭羽_** 」，和浓烈紫罗兰色「 ** _暗杀者_** 」。山姆的有深西柚色「 ** _猎鹰重击_** 」和天蓝色「 ** _我会飞！_** 」。

 

“罗迪，你也有哦！”罗迪看起来想跑，但他跟小辣椒一样都习惯了托尼别样的礼物。他欢喜地拿出深蓝色「 ** _Yum_** ** _！部队小子们！_** 」跟他的空军制服很配，亮粉橘红色「 ** _酷上校从不回头看爆炸_** 」，还有原始装甲的机械灰「 ** _战争机器牛逼_** 」。

 

“谢谢，托尼。保证在我生日的时候涂？”

 

“还有修脚和平时！现在，”托尼故意加重语气，准备揭晓最后一位，“很明显我的是最棒的，但是这一位也不赖。”

 

在角落徘徊的巴基飞奔过来，看到托尼拿出最后一个花盒子，史蒂夫只来得及看到边上装饰的红星，巴基就用颤抖的双手把包装撕开了。

 

“这——这是 ** _我的_** ？”巴基拿出小瓶子，不敢置信地问，声音和手指一样颤抖。

 

“对啊，你是复仇者，不是吗？应该有自己的—— ** _嗯呼！_** ”托尼被巴基用力抱紧，骨头都快挤碎了，他闷哼一声，“不，停，”托尼的声音被金属臂堵得嗡嗡的，“这没什么——”

 

事实并非如此。不管托尼再怎么强调品牌、营销，或者看起来酷，这一切都是为了巴基。

 

「 ** _嘿中士！_** 」是四十年代制服的军绿色，「 ** _补充弹药？_** 」是亮银色，还有透明带亮片的「 ** _前苏联之星_** 」，巴基非常喜欢，是白色波点和红色五角星。

 

巴基拿出亮片甲油，准备用卸甲水擦掉现在的指甲颜色，突然顿住。

 

“这些模特——”巴基敲敲自己瓶子上的黑发姑娘，她穿了件排扣黑色皮衣和军绿色工装裤，正把墨镜夹到头发里，“她们能不能，呃，换？”

 

“换成谁？”小辣椒问。

 

“嗯，我，呃——”

 

“为了慈善，对吧？”托尼打断巴基，眼睛一亮。

 

小辣椒叹气，“托尼，你知道你每次这么说，我都不会喜欢你的计划。”

 

“别这样嘛，小辣椒，都是为了慈善。”

 

小辣椒头往后一仰，靠在沙发上，“我还有CEO的工作要做，没时间安排复仇者的美甲拍摄。”

 

整个房间此起彼伏的“别这样嘛，小辣椒，都是为了慈善！”她挫败地叹气。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

媒体争相报导，所有照片都是每人指甲的特写。托尼和罗迪脱下手套，炫耀修甲成果，史蒂夫抓着盾，克林特在脚趾上涂了「 ** _暗杀者_** 」，并表演用脚射箭，娜塔莎扣动扳机，巴基举起一只钢铁拳头，骄傲地展示指尖颜色。

 

这是今年最宏大的时尚盛典，OPI复仇者设计师套装抢购一空，其中有几款颜色成为日常销售款，他们决定再产几种限量颜色，包括「 ** _噢队长！我的队长！_** 」、「 ** _被暗杀者_** 」和「 ** _OPI_** ** _复仇者！_** 」，大家都在争谁才是真正的创意创始人。

 

巴基赢了。

 

 

-FIN-

 

 

 

*所有指甲油颜色都是自己译的，没有找到对应中文，所以这里把原文和搜到的图片贴出来，感兴趣的可以自己搜一下颜色，其实都蛮好看的（除了队长说的那个村绿色我真的是无法接受啊哈哈哈哈）

 

那是勇敢的浆果That’s Berry Daring

红场邂逅An Affair In Red Square

午夜莫斯科Midnight In Moscow

俄罗斯海军蓝Russian Navy

好男人难寻A Good Man-darin Is Hard To Find

黑樱桃酸辣酱Black Cherry Chutney

荷兰紫Vampsterdam

大红苹果Big Apple Red

波点Polka.com

波点有好多种，不知道冬冬选的哪种……

皇室约会Dating a Royal

需要墨镜吗？Need Sunglasses?

村绿Green-wich Village

不！不！不！好吧好吧！Nein! Nein! Nein! OK Fine!

加州覆盆子California Raspberry

跑车红Hot Rod Red

反应堆Arc Reactor

没有找到完全的反应堆，但是无意中发现这个博主的[白罐美甲](http://handfic.tumblr.com/post/102616254093)太漂亮了！

「昔日辉煌」「复古白」「爆炸蓝」Old Glory, Antique White, Blue Me Up

精致银Refined Silver

糖爹Sugar Daddy

黑寡妇Black Widowed

西伯利亚之夜Siberian Night

敌血Blood of My Enemies

我会飞！I Can Fly!

酷上校从不回头看爆炸Cool Colonels Don’t Look at Explosions

*Victory curls, 又称victory rolls，复古发型，美美哒。

 

 

 


End file.
